Love In Cold Blood
by shadow architect
Summary: assassins woodbury a rock band and a group of strangers what could go wrong oh that's right i was kidnapped by woodbury warning this story has major child abuse hardcore swearing
1. oc

code name; Zeus

Real Name Alexander Jamie grim

Nickname: Alex Jamie (only Sam can call Alex Jamie)

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice duel samurai sword Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his girlfriend, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: skate broadding hanging with his girlfriend

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

code name; the kid

real Name Jonathan Michael grim

Nickname Trent

Age 9

Date of birth 01/11/89

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian/assassin

Weapon of choice samurai sword Tokarev pistol

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a kid, short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: able to use anything as a zombie killing tool knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Samantha Lilly young

Nickname Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 13

Date of birth 2/10/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword sniper (any kind)

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: like Alex

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: losing Alex and his family

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: marring Alex

Flaws: being told to hurt alex or his family

Abilities: can heal any wound knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Sarah Ann grim

Nickname none

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: killing family and love ones

Fears: being bit

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: killing ones she loves

Abilities: knows how to track knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

name; Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump

Nickname John, Gabe

Age 17

Date of birth 02/11/94

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice: samurai sword M1911 pistol, FN SCAR Dragunov sniper rifle

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: student

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'2

Weight:. 100

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: rock star

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: if treated will kill if not clam

Likes: rocking out with his father

Dislikes: oatmeal

Fears: losing his family

Hobbies: youtuber

Dreams: being famous

Flaws: none

Abilities: knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: none


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimers: I don't own the walking dead or fall out boy or Jamie n commons or anything just my OC (and this story)**

**bold for someone is speaking to himself or herself flashbacks are bold underlined. underlined for songs**

**warning: this story has major child abuse hardcore swearing if you don't want to read it turn back now if not you were warned**

**goes to the Episode When the Dead Come Knocking season 3**

**and one more thing this goes to how much I hate the Governor I am glad that asshole is dead rest in hell you sick a hole**

**Chapter 1: trapped like a rat**

_darkness is in all of us we all have evil in us no matter what we can't hide it we are all do evil things went we say we don't do them_

_Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump_

Alexander Jamie grim's p.o.v

**how in the name of fuck did I me Alexander Jamie grim the top of the assassin class be fucking kidnapped by crazy assholes**

I try to tug on the ropes I hear footsteps I stop and I see it's the man who has me tied up himself

**so this is him the man who kidnapped me Maggie and Glenn**

so what is a kid doing with theses terrorists? he asks me

**terrorists you're an asshole**

their not terrorists their my friends i say oh he must know where your living at I want to know he says why so you can fucking kill us? I ask him. no to see if you need any food he says

**fuck that this asshole is fucking lying**

your fucking lying I say he slaps my face with his hand this causing my head to the left.

**wow you think you're a badass hitting a kid**

I smile. you think your better than me look at you hitting a kid who the bloody hell do you think you are huh you are no one to me I was trained for this you are going to really have to fuck me up to make this kid talk i say with blood and rage in my tone he bents down to look at my fearless soul.

**take a good look asshole I was trained by assassins to show no fucking fear to anyone**

he scoffs. see i was fucking trained to show no fear i say he pulls a match and lights it.

**wow what are you going to light a candle**

he pours gas on my hand.

**come on asshole do your worst I fucking dare you too**

he puts the match on my hand it flames start to rise the flames burn my skin I grit my teeth not showing any signs of fear. come on is that all you fucking got asshole i yell at the top of my lungs we hear the door and pours water on it I see it's a man in a jacket glasses and pants (Milton). what are you doing to him he asks fuck you and your friend you both are fucking dead went I get out of here all of you sick assholes are dead I won't hold back I say cute he says and leaves with his friend

**Fuck that hurt so much I know I'm to show no pain but that was painful**

Tears fall down my face as I am crying like a baby

Samantha Lilly Young's POV

Taken what do you mean they were taken? I ask Rick Grimes. By a man calls himself the governor Michonne says Alex is there I've got to help him I say we will Rick says you say that and here you are doing nothing I yell at him. Sam Trent says I look at Alex's younger brother. We will get him back OK Alex is tough he can handle himself I know my big brother well Trent says I nod my head. He I care about him too much I can't stand to see him in pain I say and walk off. So you like him don't you i hear I jump I see beth Greene. Yeah he is just so damn cute with his smile god that smile of his it melts my heart I say so why don't you tell him beth says I'm afraid to because he isn't the romantic type but he always makes sure his family is safe but he is always training to get stronger to be the best assassin and me I'll get in his way and he hates it went people get in his way I say

Alex

I hear the door and lift my head and see Merle. Well isn't this a shock he says fuck you I say he cuts the rope holding me. What are you doing? I ask him. Letting you go back to the prison to warn your group this man is insane but you can kill him I know he says he shows me a way out and I see a crack I go in but Merle stops me I see he has my sword I take it and put it on my belt I put my bandana on my mouth I nod to Merle saying thanks I run and don't look back

**Maybe there is good in this world**

Hours later

I stop at the gates I put my hand on it and shake it Sam comes out and sees me. Alex Sam yells I pass out

Sam

I get John and Sarah to carry Alex I close the gates and I see Hershel working on Alex. Is he OK? I ask he's fine but he was beaten up badly Hershel says can I see him? I ask he nods and shows me a sleeping Alex Hershel leaves me and Alex alone. Hey Alex I say to him I sit next to Alex. I'm here Alex I'm here for you I been wanting to tell you this I I love you I love you Alexander Jamie grim with all my heart I wanted to tell you for a long time I say I cry on his shirt. Please wake up we need you me Trent Sarah john rick Carl we all need you I say I feel a hand on mine I look and see Alex is awake. I'm OK Sam I'm alright stop crying it makes you weak Alex says I stop crying and i wipe my tears I take my hand off his. Sorry I say did I say for you to take your hand off mine he says I don't understand I say well I had a crush on you went we first met I didn't tell you because I was scared you'd reject me but I am not scared anymore I love you Samantha Lilly young Alex says I love you too I say he smiles at me.

**He loves me he told me oh my god I'm so happy I love him and if I die I'll die with my boyfriend**

**Alex hours later**

I look up at the ceiling I hear footsteps and I see Sam. Sup girl I say in a flirty tone. Sup boy Sam says back. How did you get out? Sam asks Merle he let me go I didn't understand but he let me go Sam there is good in this world I know it I say so what is going to happen? Sam asks I don't know but this guy is pure evil he can't live I say and take my glove off showing Sam the burn mark he did. Oh my god he did that to you Sam says I nod ashamed that I didn't tell Sam earily. Hey it's OK Alex don't be down remember what our master said we all make mistakes OK Sam says I kiss my girl's cheek saying thanks. come on let's head to bed we got a big day tomorrow I say Sam lays next to me and she puts her arms around me and we fall asleep.

**Love blooms in the z days (yes I'm going to call it z days) I like it, it has a ring to it I planned on making Merle help Alex he's funny has shit went he said he tried to kill the Chinese kid and Daryl said he's Korean and Merle said whatever I loved that part and sorry if this story sucks (same with my other stories) I'm trying my best I have a disability and it sucks so I'm sorry and it's not an excuse it's the truth**

Please review follow and favorite no flames


	3. please read (don't kill me please)

I'm sorry this story is now on hold I have been dealing with all kinds of stuff family drama and work has been kicking my ass and I am dealing with something else I will not share sorry infected and immune but I will return to my story love in cold blood story soon and the writer's block isn't helping oh god the blockade ahhh (I'm nuts I know)

**thanks Gabriel the zombie architect**


	4. rewrite (hell yes there is going to be)

hello I'm sorry this story has to be rewritten by order of the empire nah just kidding but I am going to rewrite this story I don't like how the storyline is going I know I can do better I am also working on my legend of Zelda story my first one (without the crossover) so yeah I will let you know went it's posted I will work on it when I'm with my mother (my nephew is going so I have to go) also I am addicted to this band called evacuate the city great band my kind of music screamo that's all for now

thanks

Gabe the arc


End file.
